


Always Come Home

by Dimirti



Series: McHanzo Drabbles and One-shots [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimirti/pseuds/Dimirti
Summary: Hanzo's nightmares about his past have finally stopped, only to be replaced by experiencing his greatest fear.





	Always Come Home

Hanzo felt as if the world had slowed. Blood on his hands, pain and fear ripping through him. The setting...was different. Something wasn't right. He shouldn't be outside. Why was there snow? His hands..hand? He lowered the bloodied hand, there was a weight in the other. Heavy. This wasn't Genji. This wasn't his nightmare.

He could make out the form. The hat, the scruffy beard, that serape. He desperately pressed his hand onto a wound in the man's chest, desperately trying to stem blood flow that was much too heavy to be anything but fatal.

He felt tears on his cheeks and his heart beating fast as he cried out, screaming and praying for the man to open his eyes, to say something. The only reply came as a weak smile and the words 'I love you' barely a whisper.

Hanzo clutched McCree's chest, leaning down as he pressed his forehead to the gunslinger's. His skin was already growing cold. He felt overwhelming sorrow fill him, a heartbreak he was sure would never heal. He lost all hope, all life, in that moment, and he could only lift his head back and scream.

~~

"JESSE!"

He was abruptly sitting up, his hands pressed tightly to his chest as the tightness made it hard to breathe. His hands. He looked at them, eyes straining in the dark room. There was no blood. 

There was stirring next to him, a body rose, rubbing blearily as their movements were still heavy with sleep.

"Hanzo, honey....are you alright?"

Hanzo's head snapped up at the sound of that voice, his tears flowing freely, reaching his hand out to tentatively press against McCree's chest. There was no wound, and he was real and solid. His other hand came over, touching chest, squeezing shoulders, grasping his face. His eyes followed his movements, taking in every inch of the man before him. He soon met Jesse's gaze, realizing the man was looking at him with confusion and concern.

"...Honeybee?"

Hanzo fell forward, burying his face into the crook of McCree's neck as he finally gave into the body wracking sobs. His hands slid around, pulling McCree into a near vice grip of an embrace. 

McCree wasn't sure what to do, choosing to respond by running a hand soothingly through Hanzo's hair while his other wrapped tightly around him. He leaned his head against Hanzo's, humming a soft tune, content to let Hanzo get out what he needed.

It took what felt like hours for Hanzo's body to stop shaking, though his grip loosened only slightly. He spoke through still falling tears, his sobs threatening to push forth once more.

"I...you died...in my arms. It felt so real...it all felt so real...but you are here...here and alive and safe." 

McCree took a deep breath, kissing the top of Hanzo's head.

"Yeah, I'm safe. Right here, Hanzo. I've got you."

"...I cannot do it...." Hanzo's voice was barely there, a stray thought that had managed to surface. The words gave McCree pause.

"What was that?"

"I cannot live without you, Jesse...that sorrow...it was too much." He shifted closer, burying his face deeper against McCree as if his body was holding him to this plane. "You made me promise....if something happened to you, that I should keep going but I cannot. That is not a pain I can bear...."

McCree swallowed, taking in a shaking breath. "I know. It's not a fair promise, 'cause you know? I wouldn't handle myself well if I lose _you_ , how can I ask you to do it?"

Hanzo fell silent one more, the only sound was the shuddering crying as Hanzo breathed in. He pulled McCree's arm from around him, threading their hands together before pulling it between them, close to his lips to plant soft kissed on McCree's knuckles.

"I pray you always come home to me, Jesse. I love you too much to handle losing you."

McCree smiled gently, closing his eyes as he leaned back, pulling Hanzo with him. His free hand stroked Hanzo's back lightly.

"I love you, too, Hanzo. I will stay with you as long as I can."

He listened and waited as Hanzo fell silent. His sobs lessened, though he still felt tears fall against his chest. He squeezed Hanzo's hand in reassurance, his hand sliding up to stroke Hanzo's hair once more.

He felt Hanzo's breathing finally even, calm and serene. The archer's hand fell lax in his own and his tears finally stopped completely. Hanzo had fallen asleep, and it seemed rather peaceful.

McCree wouldn't deny him this, holding him as they were for as long as he could. He always hoped Hanzo's nightmares would end. It seemed they had been replaced not by haunting memories of the past, but by lucid fears of a future neither could predict.

He hated that it made Hanzo react this way. He would have to make sure to take every precaution to keep Hanzo from so great a sorrow.

He wouldn't be the cause of such pain in the man he so desperately loved.

"I will always come home to you, Hanzo..."

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to write at a low point in my emotions. I wrote this during a rough time, but I felt like sharing this one.
> 
> I hope you all have/had a better day than I did while writing this. 
> 
> Thank you all, sincerely, for your support.


End file.
